Let the Games Begin
by Gemini96
Summary: Andy is tired of having to ride shotgun everyday, so she comes up with ways to make Sam let her drive. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, I need a drink," said Andy flopping into the chair next to her best friend Traci.

"Whoa, easy there, we're only halfway through our shift."

Andy groaned, "Swarek is the most annoying person ever!"

Traci put her pen down, "What did he do?"  
>"He made me ride shotgun all morning and then I had to listen to his crappy jokes."<p>

"McNally, I'm hurt! My jokes aren't crappy!" Sam feigned hurt as he walked towards the pair, "I'll tell you what, I'll let you drive when you admit that I am the most amazing TO in the world."

Andy snorted, "Yeah and hell will freeze over."

"Does that mean that you're okay with riding shotgun for the next century?"

Andy grimaced at the thought of riding shotgun forever, "Fine. Sam Swarek you are the most amazing TO in the world."

Sam gave her an evil grin, "You know; I'm just not feeling the sincerity McNally." He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you will be riding shotgun."  
>"But-?"<p>

"I'll meet you in the squad car in five minutes." He smiled at them before walking off.

Andy turned towards Traci.

She could barely stop her shoulders from shaking.

"What?"

"You and Swarek, you're like a married couple."

Andy pulled a face, "Eww. Don't even put that image in my head."

Traci looked at her friend in a 'uh-huh sure' kind of way.

"What? If he wants me to ride shotgun, fine. Let the games begin."

**I've got a few ideas of how she could annoy him, but I'd love to hear some of yours!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (because I forgot to put it in last chapter): I don't own Rookie Blue, I'd love to though! :0)**

Andy headed out to the squad car, already plotting her first move. She was the champion of practical jokes and she knew that the best ones needed preparation. So today was going to be spent doing research into Sam Swarek.

Sam was leant against the driver door sipping coffee, waiting for Andy.

"We're on patrol McNally." He smiled at Andy, "I'm driving."

Andy rolled her eyes

_For now_

She put her bag in the back and got in the car.

They turned out of the station and started looking for any trouble.

It was a fairly quiet day, so Andy decided it was a good a time as any to start asking questions. She had to be careful though, Sam would know she was up to something if she asked too many.

"Were you scared of anything when you were younger?"

Sam looked at Andy with a confusion splashed over his face, "That was random. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you know, I'm just making conversation."

Sam seemed to accept that answer and answered her original question, "Clowns."

"Clowns?"  
>"Like the ones in jack-in-the-boxes. They always had weird faces, and I didn't like things that jumped out at me."<p>

_Hmm, interesting._

"What about you McNally?"  
>That was the type of question Andy didn't want to answer, she didn't want set herself up for any payback pranks.<p>

"McNally?"

_Oh no, he needs an answer, say something you aren't really afraid of…_

"Spiders."

_Way to go Andy, you hate spiders._

"Spiders, really?"

"Yeah, they creep me out."

"Why?"

"They have that weird walk, nothing should have that many legs."

"What about centipedes?"

"What?"

"Well they have more than eight legs."

"Very clever, Sam."

He smiled at her, giving her the full force of his dimples. Andy rolled her eyes and smiled back.

They responded to a couple of calls that all ended up being resolved fairly quickly. The last one they dealt with was interesting for Andy as it gave her another idea for a prank.

They were walking back to the squad car after returning an old lady her cat after it had, had an adventure in the local park, when Sam bent down to pick something up.

"What did you drop?"

Sam stared at Andy, "Nothing. I found a penny."

Andy's face must have given away her confusion because Sam started to explain, "When I was younger, me and Sarah always picked up any pennies we found on the floor."

Andy was still confused.

"Don't tell me you've never heard the rhyme."

Still nothing.

Sam sighed before explaining, "Find a penny, pick it up, all day you'll have good luck. Please tell me you've heard it."

Andy shook her head and looked slightly amused at Sam's obsession.

"Let me get this straight, whenever you find a penny on the floor you pick it up?"

"Correct McNally, now can we please go?"

"Sure."

They drove back to the barn chatting, Sam hadn't thought twice about Andy's questioning, which meant the pranks were going to be that little bit more funny, because Sam had no idea. She was looking forward to it.

**Like? Don't like? Please tell me. Also I still want to hear any of your suggestions for pranks or just ways for Andy to annoy Sam. :0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, I was going to do it yesterday, but it was the royal wedding and we were having a party. Anyway, Enjoy!**

"Traci."

"What?"

Andy looked over her shoulder before answering, "Can we go and talk somewhere?"

Traci was immediately worried, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Seriously, I just need to ask you a favour."

Traci was confused, but followed Andy away from the main area of the station into a deserted corridor.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"You know this morning and how I was really annoyed at Sam for making me ride shotgun _again_?"

Traci nodded; intrigued to see where this was going.

"Well I thought a little bit of payback would do him good, but from what I've heard he is the king of practical jokes. So I would really appreciate your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

Andy grimaced, "I need you to keep lookout."

"Lookout? Where?"

"Here's the thing, I have to get into the men's' locker room."

"Why?"

"Because I have this really great idea, but if someone walks in, I am so busted."

"Why are you so busted McNally?" asked Oliver rounding the corner, "I hope you're not up to no good."

He meant it as a joke, but looking between Andy and Traci's faces, he decided something was definitely going on.

"Okay, spill."

Andy looked at Traci, then back at Oliver, "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

Oliver nodded and mimed zipping his mouth shut.

"I'm trying to prank Sam."

Oliver stared at Andy for a full two minutes, before throwing his head back and laughing.

"You? Pranking Swarek? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"I'm serious."

Oliver looked at them, "Oh my God, you are. Andy, he can smell a prank a mile off. I would know; I've tried enough times."

Andy's head snapped up, "Well if you help us, we might be able to get him once and for all."

"You're still serious, aren't you?"

Andy smiled at him.

"Honestly McNally, you're almost as bad as Swarek, all you need now is the dimples."

"Will you help us?"

"I suppose so; I can't let a couple of rookies be the first people to get the better of Sam. I just have one word of warning; the pay back pranks are going to be spectacular, so make sure you're alright with getting your asses whooped when Sam finds out who pranked him."

"I'm not worried about pay back."

"Alright then."

Andy once again checked no one was listening in before leaning in to tell Traci and Oliver the finer details of her plan.

Andy's phone started to buzz in her pocket.

She pulled it out and looked at the text message under the desk.

_Swarek has left the building. Operation Clown is a go._

Andy inwardly rolled her eyes; Oliver was way too into this.

She looked over at Traci and gave her a small nod.

Andy got up and walked towards the locker rooms. Traci would wait a few minutes and then follow her.

Oliver was waiting outside the men's' locker room; his job was to keep anyone who tried to get in busy, while Andy found a place to hide.

Traci would be Oliver's early warning system; she was also on 'Swarek look-out'.

As Andy passed, Oliver gave her a sneaky thumbs up with one hand, the other hand held a sandwich. He had already checked that the locker room was empty.

Once inside, Andy went straight for Sam locker.

She took out a slide from her hair and opened it up and placed it into the lock on Sam's locker.

Andy took a look around her before starting to pick the lock, it gave way fairly quickly and Andy set about laying the trap. She was going to put one of those joke shop cans that, when opened spurted streamers and glitter in his locker.

She led the can sideways and attached the bottom of it to Sam's locker. She then put glue on the lid of the can, so when she shut the locker, the lid would stick to the door. When Sam opened the door, he would pull of the lid and get covered in glitter and streamers.

She was just about finished when she heard a knock on the door. That was Oliver's signal for her to hide.

The only problem was; she couldn't find anywhere. The walls were lined with lockers, and the only other place she could think to look was the showers.

The showers had hardly anywhere to hide too and Andy found herself staring at the only option she had.

The basket that had all the used towels in it.

_You have got to be joking._

But she didn't have any time to be picky; the people Oliver had warned her about had just come in.

Andy leapt behind the basket, trying extremely hard not to gag at the smell.

She heard the men go to their lockers, they rattled about for a bit before leaving.

Andy breathed a sigh of relief and leant her head against the wall behind her. She nearly knocked herself out when Oliver spoke.

"What're you doing down there McNally?"

"I'm hiding. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out of here. Traci just told me that Swarek is back and headed right this way.

"What?"

"Relax, I have a plan."

"And that would be?"

Andy saw what Oliver was looking at.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"We don't have any choice."

"I am not getting in that thing. I nearly suffocated standing next to it."

"Andy, we don't have a choice. Get in."

Andy pouted but climbed in the laundry basket.

"Let's go."

**I still want to hear your prank ideas, so please do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay, I had my end of years and things got a little crazy. Anyway, as always, enjoy! :0)**

Oliver wheeled the basket out of the men's locker room managing to push it into an empty questioning room before Sam walked around the corner.

"Where are you off to now Sammy?" Oliver asked, leaning on the door.

"I was going to get lunch with McNally. How about you?"

"I'm stuck here for a while; Best told me my paperwork tower is a safety hazard, so I have to sort it out before I go."

"Oliver you hardly ever do paperwork."

"I know; that's why I'm going to split it into two piles."

"And then what?"

"Then I go and get lunch."

Sam laughed at his friend and walked towards the men's locker room, Oliver sure had a way with getting around paperwork.

As soon as the door closed, Oliver opened the questioning room door. Andy had already clambered out of the basket and was stood waiting for Oliver to tell her the coast was clear.

"Andy you have to get yourself gone right now."

"What?"

"Sam has just walked into the locker room; you do not want to be anywhere near here when he opens his locker."

Andy groaned, "I am so busted."

"Just go."

They both exited the questioning room and were just about to go their separate ways when they heard a soft pop followed by a yelp.

Andy looked at Oliver, "Run!"

They both pelted off in different directions only just managing to get away before Sam opened the door.

He walked out covered in glitter and pink streamers.

_Sam Swarek, I believe you have just been pranked. Now the question is… whodunit?_

Narrowing his eyes, Sam walked back into the locker room; he was going to find out who pranked him and then perform the biggest payback prank anyone had ever seen.

The cop in Sam proved useful as he started to look around, the person that had done this must have left something behind.

He looked everywhere, and was about to give up hope when he spotted something lying on the floor at the foot of the lockers.

Sam darted towards it and picked it up.

It was a hair slide that had been pulled apart, and Sam only knew a few women who wore these at the station, even less that would venture into the men's locker room, and only one that knew how to pick a lock.

_McNally._

Andy meanwhile, had no idea she had just been busted and was sat at her desk with her head buried in paperwork.

Oliver was stood talking to Jerry trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

They were both dreading the moment when Sam would enter the room, every passing minute made it harder and harder to concentrate.

When Sam entered the room, both Oliver and Andy looked up.

And were both incredibly surprised, he wasn't covered in glitter or streamers, he looked just the same as he had done before he had gone in.

_Uh oh, something is going on._

Andy could tell something was wrong, but Sam gave away no clues as he walked up to her.

"McNally, we need to get going."

"I-?But-? Wha-?"

Sam had a good idea of what was going through her head right now, but he needed her to think that everything was good for his prank to work.

"Come on, grab your jacket and let's go. I'm hungry."

He was already headed out of the door, and Andy had no option but to follow him.

She shot Oliver a confused look as she went; this was going to be a very interesting afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Sorry it's been a while. This is probably going to be a weird place to pick up the story, but when I started to write about the stuff that happened in between last chapter and what is now this chapter, I got stuck. Sooooo, we skip to the interesting bit. Enjoy! :0)**

Andy should have known that something was going to happen.

After all, she had set herself up for it.

But what she didn't expect was the length Sam Swarek would got to, to get her back.

* * *

><p>Her day hadn't gotten off to the best start.<p>

Instead of getting out of bed when her alarm clock went off, she hit the snooze button and slept for a little longer.

And then she did it again.

And again.

When it went off for the fourth time, she happened to glance at the clock and see that in ten minutes she was going to be late for parade.

With the grace of a dancing elephant, Andy jumped out of her bed, nearly tripping over a pillow that had fallen off the bed during the night.

"Clothes, I need clothes." She opened her wardrobe and pulled out the first things her hand grasped.

Throwing the clothes on, she hopped over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth using her right hand, while trying not to poke her eye out with the mascara wand in her left.

Having managed to apply her make-up without too many problems, she proceeded to pull a brush through her hair and draw it back into a bun.

"I am so late." She said, mumbling to herself while pulling on shoes and grabbing an apple from the side.

Andy grabbed her bag and keys from the table and rushed out the door.

It normally took Andy ten minutes to walk to work, but after looking at her watch, she pushed herself into a full sprint.

The streets were quite empty for the time it was, rush hour was usually in full swing when Andy set off for work.

She didn't dwell on it, she only had three minutes to get to work, get changed and get to parade. That wasn't enough time for her to stop and think about the pattern of traffic in the morning.

As soon as she got though the barn and into the women's locker room, Andy yanked her locker open and got her uniform on in less than a minute. She checked her watch and breathed sigh of relief, she had thirty seconds to get to parade.

She walked down the hallway to the parade room only to find it empty. There was nobody there. She glanced down at her watch; she definitely had the time right. So why was no one there?

As she looked around the room one last time, she happened to catch the clock in the corner of her eye.

Her mouth dropped open.

It showed the time, a whole hour earlier than what it said on her watch.

She was early to work by an hour.

She turned round so she could go back to the locker room, only to find Sam striding down the hall with a coffee cup in his hand.

"Good Morning McNally. What a surprise to see you here."

"What are you doing here so early Sam?"

"I had a feeling it would be worth me getting up early today. I have no idea why though." He reached over and turned her name badge the right way up, "Looks like someone got out of bed in a hurry."

Andy just stared open mouthed at him.

"Here, drink this." He said placing the cup in her hands.

"But-? How-?"

Sam just smiled at her and turned to walk away.

"Did I ever tell you the story of my uncle teaching me how to pick locks when I was ten?" He said over his shoulder.

Andy gulped.

It was pay back day.

**I'm going to hopefully break the day into little bits. As always, I love to hear what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been a while since I updated, it's near the end of the school year though, so there will be more frequent updates soon. I want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, favourite or put this story on alert, it means so much to me and really does help me keep on writing. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

As the rest of the officers of 15 division walked into parade later that morning, it was hard for them to keep their jaws off the floor.

Andy McNally was there on time.

Even more shocking though, was the fact that she was early.

When Best walked in he did a double take.

"McNally. You're on time."

"I'm always on time, sir."

"What I meant was; we weren't all waiting for you to come running in, having just gotten out of bed at the very last second and only just making it to parade."

Andy shrugged her shoulders, "I got up early."

There was a suspicious sounding cough from the corner.

Everyone turned to see Sam raising his eyebrows at Andy.

"Something to add Officer Swarek?"

"No sir."

But the glint in his eyes told a different story.

Everyone in the division had seen the way Andy had been tip-toeing around him, the rumour going round was that she had managed to prank him. They had all been waiting eagerly for the possibility of a pay back prank, and if the results of the last few were anything to go by, it was going to be spectacular.

Knowing that Sam wouldn't do anything too bad to his rookie, Best didn't push the matter. Besides, he was just as curious as everyone else to see what Sam was going to do.

With one last glance between Swarek and McNally, he carried on with the briefing, only pausing when he paired Sam and Andy together after there was an obvious kerfuffle as everyone unsubtly looked to see how the pair would react.

They weren't disappointed, Sam gave a small but unmistakeable grin of triumph and Andy grimaced.

"Okay, officers, Serve, Protect and keep your eyes on the ball." And not on Swarek and McNally. "Go catch bad people."

As everyone filed out of parade, Sam caught up with Andy, "Ready Partner?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go." He smiled at her, swung the squad car keys around his fingers and walked towards the exit.

Andy rolled her eyes and followed him.

In the car, Sam was amused at Andy's silence. In a way he was missing Andy talking his ears off, but he was having too much fun to interrupt the silence, it was only a matter of time…

Andy was slowly getting more and more fidgety.

First she tapped her fingers on her knees.

Then she fiddled with bits of nothing that had collected in the side pockets.

"Andy." Sam said, watching her out of the corner of his eye, "Stop fidgeting."

That worked, for a while.

Soon enough, she was back to picking up non-existent bits of fluff and getting rid of imaginary creases in her uniform.

Then she pulled down the sun visor.

And nearly jumped out of her skin.

Taped to the sun visor was a picture of a huge spider.

It took all of Andy's self control not to scream.

Slowly and calmly, Andy closed the sun visor, took a deep breath in and turned to face Sam.

He was trying very hard not to look like he was laughing, but his dimples were giving him away.

"Seriously? A spider?"

"Well, you did admit that you hated spiders." His shoulders started to shake, "McNally, you're face was fantastic."

Andy rolled her eyes and turned to face the road.

"1505 this is dispatch, we have a domestic disturbance at 1600 Marlborough Street."

Sam looked at Andy one last time before picking up the radio, "This is 1505, 10-4"

Putting the radio back, Sam turned to Andy, "Let's go catch bad people. Partner."

**I hope it didn't disappoint, I will try and get a new chapter up sooner than this one. :0)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the fantastic reviews, you've all been so lovely. Here is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy it.**

The domestic disturbance turned out to be quite serious and one of the people involved was sent to hospital, while the other was taken into custody. Andy was sent to get a statement from the neighbour who had called the police, she was a little shaken up, so Andy sat with her for a while to make sure she was going to be alright, before going to join Sam who was ready to take the man they had in custody back to the station to be processed.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"She'll be fine." Andy answered before opening the door of the car and getting in, Sam soon followed her lead.

They were both silent during the ride back to the station. The man sat in the back made up for it though with his constant protestations of innocence, which both Sam and Andy ignored.

Once they got back to the barn, Sam got the suspect out of the car, while Andy headed through to booking. She grabbed all the forms she needed and turned round in time to see Sam leading the man into booking, he sat him down on the bench and put one of his handcuffs around the pole on the wall.

He walked over to where Andy was standing and took the forms of her, "I'll do this, you go and do some paperwork; you said you were a bit behind yesterday. We don't want another paperwork tower on our hands."

Andy narrowed her eyes at him, he was up to something.

He raised his palms, "I didn't do anything, I swear."

With one last look, Andy walked out of booking and into the hustle of the barn, she felt some eyes following her around the room and saw a few hushed conversations. She quickly found Traci and sat down at the desk next to her.

"Hey Trace!"

Traci looked up, "Andy, how are you? Swarek hasn't been too bad has he?"

"No, it's been fine, but if changing my clocks and showing me a picture of a spider is the best he can do, then I am seriously let down. I was expecting booby traps and explosions."

"Don't speak too soon, you know what Swarek is like, if he does a job he does it well."

Andy thought about that as she fired up the computer, she sat back in her chair ready for he long wait, the computers in the barn were notoriously slow.

When the computer finally decided to wake up and asked for her password, she quickly typed it in and clicked on the icon for the word processing document for reports.

Andy hated paperwork, but it was part of the job and she got that. Half an hour in, Andy had completed a report and was halfway through another, it was going well.

Then a message popped up on her screen saying 'Hard drive wipe initiated 3 percent complete'.

"What?" She moved the cursor and tried to close the box, the computer was however, was having none of it and made a loud 'bing' noise. Of course, someone had turned the volume up on her computer so everyone turned round to look at her.

"The computer isn't very happy." She said, which seemed to satisfy everyone and they soon turned back round and carried on with what they were doing. She lunged for the volume control and turned it right down.

The message box now said eighty two percent complete, and Andy was starting to panic. She couldn't let something wipe the hard drive; she would be in so much trouble.

She had no idea how it had even happened; she hadn't clicked on anything she shouldn't have, it had just started. She couldn't do anything though, the message now read: 'Hard Drive wipe completed'.

The whole screen went dark.

Then slowly, white letters started to appear on her screen.

'Ha Ha! Gotcha!'

Andy had never felt such relief in her life, or annoyance. She had to admit that it was a good prank, but she was not just going to take it without fighting back. She would have to bide her time, wait until Sam had finished his pay back. But she couldn't call herself a McNally if she didn't do something.

While she had been plotting, Sam had walked into the barn, "Come on McNally. We've got to go"

Andy logged off her now completely fine computer and grabbed her jacket.

"Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for all of your amazing reviews, they made my day! Anyway, here is Chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Sam and Andy had been sat in the squad car patrolling the streets of Toronto for half an hour and Andy hadn't said a word. Sam figured she was mad at him.

"So, any preference for lunch?" Sam glanced sideways too see if there was any reaction from his partner, and was met with a chilling glare.

"Jeez McNally, if looks could kill… I was only asking about lunch."

"How did you know?"

"What?"

"How did you know it was me?"

_Ah._

"I'm guessing we aren't talking about lunch anymore."

Another glare from McNally.

"You honestly want to know? You'll probably kick yourself."

"Just tell me."

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled a small hairpin out, "You left this."

Andy reached out and took the hairpin from him, "You knew it was me from a hairpin?"

"I told you you'd kick yourself."

"There must be at least 10 women who work with us that wear the exact same thing."

"There's only one that would sneak into the men's locker room, pick the lock on my locker and place a booby trap."

"So basically you knew it was me because I was the only person you knew with the guts and the motive?"

This sparked Sam's interest, "Motive?"

Andy silently berated herself.

"I didn't mean motive," she said trying to pass it off as a slip of the tongue, "I meant opportunity."

Sam could tell she was lying, "McNally, we established long ago that you are a terrible liar."

Andy was silent, trying to decide whether or not to tell him the truth.

"You know I'll figure it out eventually, and be unbearable until I do. It would be easier if you just told me now."

Andy mumbled something.

"What?"

Another mumble.

"McNally, I have no idea what you're saying."

"You wouldn't let me drive."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"This was all because I wouldn't let you drive?"

"That and your jokes are awful."

Sam started to smile, and as his smile widened his dimples appeared.

Andy McNally was a sucker for Swarek dimples, "It's not funny."

By this time Sam's shoulders were shaking.

"Sam, come on." But, his dimples were out in full force and Andy could do little but see the funny side of things and she started to laugh too.

"McNally, just for the record; my jokes are awesome. Just like me."

"You're not very modest, are you?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "It's the truth."

"Has my punishment finished yet?"

Sam looked sideways at Andy, "I think so."

Andy breathed a sigh of relief.

"But you never know."

"You have got to be kidding me. There's more?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see. However if you tell me how you did it, I'll let you drive for the rest of the afternoon."

Andy laughed, "Nice try, but I'll pass."


	9. Chapter 9

All the way through their shift, Andy was expecting something to happen. She waited for Sam to go through doorways first in case a bucket was balanced precariously on top, ready to drench her in water. She always kept one eye on Sam, refusing to let him out of her sight so he could set another trap. But as the day dragged on nothing happened. There were no meticulously prepared traps. Nothing happened.

As their shift came to an end, Andy was unsure as to whether she should breathe a sigh of relief that it was all over, or be even more wary, as the promise of more was yet to be fulfilled.

As they walked through station, Sam broke the silence that had settled between the pair.

"Are you coming to the Penny for a drink? The first round is on me."

Andy narrowed her eyes, "Is this just a ruse so you can prank me again?"

Sam raised his hands, "I think we've both learnt our lesson. No more pranks."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there. Traci's giving me a ride."

"Alright then; until later." Sam smiled and then walked into the men's locker room.

After watching the door close behind Sam, Andy walked the few paces that separated the two locker rooms and walked through the door. Inside Traci was already changed and waiting for Andy.

"So? What happened?"

Andy pulled of her tie, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Seriously?"

"After the computer thing, it was like he forgot the whole thing."

"Andy, I do not like the sound of this, it's almost as if he has something else up his sleeve."

"Well he's going to the Penny and said the first round was on him."

Traci raised her eyebrows, "Uh oh."

"I can't just not go Trace," Andy slammed her locker door shut; "Anyway we're probably just worrying about nothing. He wouldn't do anything at the Penny."

"Does the last name Swarek mean anything to you?"

"It'll be fine." Andy said as she picked up her bag.

Silently, Traci conceded and motioned for Andy to lead the way out of the locker room.

By the time they got to the Penny it was crowded with Officers that had just come off shift. Sam was in his usual spot at the bar drinking scotch.

While Traci went over to the rookie table, Andy walked over to the bar next to Sam to order some drinks.

"McNally, I thought I said the first round was on me."

"I didn't think you would remember."

"Go and sit down, I'll bring you your drinks."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'm staying here."

"Suit yourself." With his hand, Sam gestured for the bartender to pour some drinks for Andy and Traci.

Andy turned to look at Sam directly, "You're up to something, I can feel it in my gut."

"I'm just buying you a drink."

"You look too innocent for that."

Sam smiled, "Just take your drink."

With one last look at Sam, Andy walked over to the rookie table.

"Here you go." She said handing the wine glass over to Traci.

"Did I see Swarek get these?"

"Yes, but he didn't do anything, I was stood right next to him the whole time."

"You first."

"Fine." Andy picked up her drink and took a sip, "It tastes fine. No weird after tastes, seriously it's okay."

Satisfied, Traci picked up her drink.

But as soon as she had put the glass to her lips, she spat out whatever was in her glass, covering Dov and Andy in a deep red liquid.

"What is this?"

At the other side of the Penny, there was something happening at the bar and at the TO's table.

From what Andy could she, she figured that something along the same lines that had happened to Traci had also happened to Oliver.

And Sam.

As she thought of him, his eyes raised to meet hers.

She smiled at him, the picture of innocence.

In the commotion the whole bar had turned silent, so Andy heard what Sam said perfectly, "Honey and hot water? Really?"

"Well you didn't see it coming. I'm guessing that Traci and Oliver's drinks were your handiwork."

"You would be correct; blackcurrant cordial and Sparkling apple juice, ingenious if I do say so myself."

"You would. How did you do it?"

"The same way you did, I presume."

They both turned to look at Liam behind the bar.

"What? You think I would say no to two bottles of 30 year old whisky?"

Sam shook his head, "You my friend are despicable."

"I got two bottles of whisky out of it."

Traci meanwhile was very confused, "Am I missing something, because this makes no sense to me."

Andy turned to face her, "Sam figured out that you and Oliver helped me, so he bribed Liam to swap your usual drink for blackcurrant juice. I, on the other hand, wanted to get Sam back, so I bribed Liam to swap his drink for honey and water."

Thankfully, Traci saw the funny side of things.

"Hang on, how did you know me and Traci helped Andy?" asked Oliver.

"Traci is Andy's best friend, and there's no way you wouldn't join in with something like this. I just put 2 and 2 together."

"Dammit, I thought someone had finally got the better of you."

"Not likely, I am still King of Practical jokes."

Traci raised her eyebrows, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Andy just pranked you and you had no idea. I think she's earned the right to that title."

"How about a compromise," said Noelle, stepping in, she could sense that if this wasn't sorted out now, Andy and Sam would be forever pranking each other, "Sam, I pronounce you King of practical jokes, and Andy, Queen of practical jokes. Now can we please go back to our drinks?"

The noise level in the room slowly returned to a normal level and Andy went to get Traci and Oliver a drink.

"So, your highness, how does it feel to be Queen?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Surprisingly normal."

They both were both quiet for a few moments as Andy paid for her drinks, "You know this isn't over, right?"

"Totally. Game on McNally."

**We are at the end of another story, I really hope you liked how it ended, it took me a while to get it right, but I'm proud of it. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, favourite or put this story on alert, it means a lot. :0)**


End file.
